Christmas Presence
by Raine Ishida
Summary: It's Christmas Day and the gang is celebrating at Gaara and Tenten's; who gets what gift? Sasuke has a special, unexpected gift for Naruto that sends him reeling. Light and fluffy, AU, GaaTen, SasuNaru, ShikaTem, adults, married. Merry Christmas, FFnet.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or even Christmas. Come to think of it, I really don't own anything.

Note: This is an AU story. The couples are adults, married, and all taken from This Is My Destiny, which you don't have to read to enjoy this story. Tenten is a ballet teacher, Gaara owns an oil company that does drilling in the desert (hah, get it?), and…I think that's all that's necessary for introductions. Oh. Sasuke and Naruto are married to each other. Deal with it.

**Christmas Presence**

**By Raine Ishida**

"Tell me again why we agreed to have Christmas here?" Tenten asked, opening the oven to check on the turkey. Her hair was in disarray, her apron wrought with spills and stains.

Gaara chuckled as he poured cranberry sauce into a Christmas-design-covered bowl. "Because my place is big enough for everyone. Remember? And you offered. You always offer."

"I know," she said with a groan. "But it's kind of harder this year, there's something in the way." Tenten used an oven mitt to gesture to her ballooning stomach.

Gaara smirked and kissed her temple. "Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"Can you lift the turkey out? We have to baste it again."

Tenten dealt with mashing the potatoes instead, glancing at the clock and knowing she'd need her guests to help her finish dinner. This was okay with her.

Naruto and Sasuke were bringing bread, Temari and Shikamaru were not only bringing their new baby girl, Lorraine, but a dish of stewed vegetables, while Lee and Sakura, along with their toddler, Takeru, had opted on staying in Chicago that Christmas for a quiet family holiday.

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to arrive, each with a kiss for Tenten's cheek, and Naruto with a rub for her belly and a basket of bread under one arm.

"Hey guys. Can you get out the plates and cutlery and stuff?" Gaara asked. The dinner table had enough room for the six of them easily, but with babies and such…it was going to be interesting.

Sasuke set plates and napkins at each spot while Naruto followed suit with the cutlery. "So," he whispered nonchalantly, "Did you bring me any gifts tonight?"

Sasuke smirked. "You idiot, I thought we did gifts this morning."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I know. One can hope though, right?"

"That, and we did Secret Santa. I didn't get you."

Naruto snapped his fingers in disappointed and rushed off to see what else he could do to help when Temari, Shikamaru and their baby arrived.

"Alright, when I leave tonight, I'm leaving her and taking my dishes," Temari announced, handing her daughter immediately into Naruto's outstretched arms.

"Bad day?" Tenten asked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he greeted his best friend with a kiss on the cheek.

"You have no idea."

"Is she colicky?" Naruto asked as Lorraine fussed in his arms.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't even care anymore. I just…miss the silence. Someone call me when dinner's ready; Temari and I are going to go sleep on the couch."

He pulled his wife by the hand into the next room while Naruto cooed and occupied Lorraine enough to keep her at bay.

Sasuke helped carry the food to the table, then ended up helping Gaara carve the turkey as Tenten put the mashed potatoes into a casserole dish.

Glancing up at Naruto, Sasuke smirked. Naruto was always the same around babies: perfect. Children changed the blond into the most irresistible human being possible. To women, though. Sasuke found babies just as troublesome as Shikamaru did.

…Right?

"Dinner!" Tenten called when the turkey had been carved. When all six had been seated, they found that Lorraine seemed to find herself comfortable nestled in the crook of Naruto's arm, having fallen asleep.

"I'll dish your food," Temari announced. "Hell, I'll even feed you as long as you promise not to disturb her in any way."

Naruto laughed. "I'm a natural, I guess."

"Too bad you weren't born a chick," Shikamaru drawled. "Maybe you could have some of your own."

Sasuke snorted, while Naruto laughed. Tenten, however, caught the flash of pain that went through his eyes. He blinked, and it was gone, covered by a well-acted laugh.

"Well. Shall we eat?" Tenten asked, holding up the large fork for the plate of turkey.

Gaara smiled. "After you slaved in the kitchen all day, absolutely."

"You made her slave all day? What kind of husband are you?" Shikamaru demanded with a smirk. "And she's pregnant, too! You're a cruel man." A pause. "I like your style."

Temari smacked her husband but laughed it off. "We're just relieved we only had to bring vegetables. With her we haven't had time to even breathe lately." She dished herself some potatoes and smiled grimly at Tenten. "I hope yours isn't this bad."

Tenten gazed across the table at the sleeping bundle in Naruto's arms. She was an angel when asleep, but she knew that she was not an easy baby to deal with. She seemed to be developing colic and made sure the world knew her discomfort. At least she had a good set of lungs, something everyone also was made aware of.

Dinner remained a light and pleasant affair, with Naruto leaving the table once to change Lorraine. Temari later whispered to the blond that she adored him and would never, ever call him an idiot ever again.

Once most of the dishes had been dealt with, the group dispersed to the living room to enjoy Christmas movies, coffee, hot chocolate and small talk. The presents would come later.

Come eight o'clock everyone had had their fill of small talk and Naruto was getting restless from his spot on the couch next to Sasuke, Lorraine still asleep in his arms.

"Do you want to hold her?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not on your life," he whispered back with a smile. "You're doing a good job. I don't want her to wake up."

Naruto just smiled to himself. "Let's do presents!" he announced. The Christmas tree in the corner had a few unopened gifts under it, the Secret Santa gifts remaining to be distributed.

"Open mine, open mine!" Naruto announced.

Gaara frowned. "Whose name did you even get?" he asked, wading through the pile. "I'll just hand out everyone's."

They decided that opening one at a time would be more fun, as it was equally embarrassing knowing there was one gag gift and one good gift from each person for each person. It was a tradition in their group of friends, and they planned on carrying it for many years to come.

Gaara's gift was from Temari. As a gag, she'd gotten him a bottle of sand from Florida. She and her husband had just gone on a cruise to the Caribbean. As Gaara's company dealt primarily with digging oil wells _in _the sand, he certainly had enough of it to begin with. The real gift was a lot nicer, a new leather briefcase with his initials engraved into the gold bar at the top. She always knew just what he needed, even though he had everything. It was a nice touch and he thanked her gratefully.

Naruto's gift was from Tenten. She'd gotten him, as a joke, a tutu and some pink tights. He laughed when he opened them. "Aww, and they're my size, too!" he grinned with glee, before announcing that he was going to go try them on. "Why didn't you get me high heels to go with them?"

"It's hard to do ballet in high heels, Naruto; have I taught you nothing?" Tenten laughed.

Her normal gift for him was the new X-Box game he'd asked for that Sasuke had refused to get him. Too violent, or something, he'd said. Naruto's face flushed with pleasure. "You know this means you have to come over and play against me so I can kick your butt, right?" he told Tenten with delight.

Tenten's gift was from Shikamaru. He had gotten her an outfit from Baby Gap, a brown and blue set of baby clothes, with tiny brown corduroys, a blue long sleeved top and a blue, cream and brown argyle sweater vest. Along with the outfit were some receiving blankets, green, yellow and blue, and a gift card to Macy's. Tenten's eyes watered as she fingered the outfit. "Why blue?" she questioned.

Shikamaru shrugged with a knowing smile. "I have this feeling it's a boy. Don't ask me how I know, because I don't. I just…have a feeling."

Temari smiled in agreement. "We both do, so it had better be a boy or your girl's gonna be confused in that outfit."

Tenten's gag gift was some cheesy, low-class Christmas lingerie complete with feathers and a Santa hat.

"Classy," Tenten said with a chuckle, holding it up and glancing at Gaara who shook his head.

"Not going to happen," he muttered. "I'll burn it."

Sasuke's gift was from Gaara, who had coincidentally also gotten him a briefcase. "For your first big case," he noted with a smile. Sasuke, who was currently enrolled in law school, was going through mock trials come the new semester. The briefcase came in perfect timing.

The gag gift, however, was a year's subscription to Chatelaine magazine.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You _know_ Naru's going to read them, right?"

Naruto giggled, amused. "They have _great_ recipes! But really, why didn't you get him a subscription to Cosmo?"

Temari's gift was from Naruto, who got her a beautiful necklace and a pair of earrings, as well as a gift certificate for a manicure, and a homemade coupon for one night's free babysitting services. Temari thanked him with grateful tears in her eyes. "You have no idea, you crazy kid, how much I needed these," she said, referring to both the babysitting services and the manicure. The gag gift, however, had her rolling her eyes in exasperation. She opened a recipe book by Ina Garten, for gourmet meals. "Like I have time to make these," she drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto just grinned at her with a wink.

Shikamaru's gift was from university English professor received as a joke, per Naruto's suggestion, an exercise ball, because, as known by all, Shikamaru was an avid exercise enthusiast. His sarcastic laugh dripped off the walls. At least Sasuke had good taste, and had bought him two dress shirts for classes, and a fancy silver plated ball-point pen. "For writing horrible comments on badly written essays," Sasuke suggested.

Shikamaru smirked. "This pen makes me look rich," he decided, holding it.

Temari laughed. "You need your glasses too, to complete the look."

Tenten then decided she wanted to give holding Lorraine a try, and reached for her. The transfer from Naruto was a success and Lorraine didn't even wake up. She stirred, making Temari groan with nervousness, but moments later, the baby settled back into sleep as Tenten studied her in awe. Within her own belly, Tenten's baby fluttered as if to say 'Hey! What about me?'

When Naruto's arms were free, Sasuke leaned over with a smile and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I _do _have another gift for you, but…it's kind of secret."

Naruto smiled lightly, Sasuke's breath tickling his ear. "What is it?"

Sasuke handed him an envelope. "Here," he said, glancing at everyone else to make sure they weren't paying attention. "But…keep it down, okay?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in scepticism but gave a crooked grin. "Gotcha."

Opening the envelope, Naruto peered inside with excitement. Pulling out a piece of paper, he read it slowly, his eyes widening as he read the handwritten text further.

"_This coupon entitles you to one adopted child; _

_Upon receiving said child, this coupon will become null and void and you are no longer able_

_to gripe and complain about wanting to have children of your own."_

_Simply put, dobe, I'm willing to give this a shot, but only because I love you and I know it'd make your entire world bright. _

_You owe me so huge, you have no idea._

_Merry Christmas, moron._

_With love. Reluctantly."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Are you…serious?"

"I'm definitely not kidding."

"And I'm honestly not allowed to say anything?!"

"Not yet."

"But that's _so unfair!_"

"I know it is. Hate me."

"I can't!" Naruto shrieked, throwing his arms around Sasuke's neck and squeezing him tightly. Tears began to leak from his eyes as he held his husband tightly against him. "Are you honestly serious?" he whispered, sniffling. "You can't be lying to me; this would be the worst joke ever."

Sasuke pushed Naruto back and took the blond's face between his hands. "I'm not lying to you. I'm completely serious. We're going to have to explain this now because everyone's staring and that pisses me off."

Naruto sniffed and wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming. "You mean it?"

"I mean it. Don't make me change my mind or you'll never speak to me again," Sasuke warned with the hint of a smile.

Naruto beamed and wiped his face, taking a tissue offered to him by Tenten. "What's going on?" she whispered. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're wonderful," Naruto whispered back, beaming peacefully. "More than wonderful."

"Going to explain?" she asked, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach.

"Eventually," the blond replied with a contented sigh. "If he lets me."

"Before the night is up," Sasuke said with a nod, bringing delight into Naruto's eyes once more.

"Right now?" Naruto pleaded. By then, everyone was glancing at them subtly, curious.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh fine, go ahead."

Naruto beamed. "The shell has been cracked!" he shrieked. "Sasuke agreed to finally adopt a kid!"

The sound of chorused congratulations and jubilation was music to Naruto's ears, even though it brought fear into the pit of Sasuke's stomach. He wasn't excited about it, but he knew he could warm to the idea. Especially if it meant so much to Naruto.

After the congratulations were done, a new Christmas movie was put on and everyone settled in to watch it. Naruto and Sasuke escaped to the kitchen to get more coffee when Naruto stopped Sasuke, his hands on either side of him on the counter, trapping him.

"You mean it?"

"I keep telling you yes, when will you believe me?" Sasuke replied softly. Naruto's eyes watered again and Sasuke shook his head.

"No more tears about this, dobe. Promise?"

Naruto just leaned forward and kissed Sasuke gently. "Thank you…so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Sasuke smiled and cupped the blond's cheek gently in his hand. "Actually, I think I do. Merry Christmas, Naruto."

…

Snow fell lightly over the city of New York that night as Tenten stood at the window, her hands on her stomach while she watched the snow. Her husband came up behind her and encircled her with his arms from behind, cradling her against his body. Behind them, all the lights were off and all that was important was the two of them. Three, really.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly, kissing the side of her neck lightly.

"I'm wondering if Shikamaru and your sister are right, if it's a boy."

"Do you want a boy?"

"I don't know what I want, to be honest," she replied, rubbing her stomach. He caught her hands and held them still.

"Either would be perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes is all I'm after. A boy can still do ballet, if that's what you're concerned about."

"And a girl can still inherit your company," Tenten teased, turning around to face him. Because of her swollen belly, she could no longer press her entire body against him.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Like I care… My secretary can have it. Let's worry about this another time, okay? It's Christmas. Think about something else."

"Like how awesome that Santa lingerie from Shikamaru was?" Tenten joked. Gaara groaned and released her from his grip.

"I'm concerned about that," he lied. "He's married to my sister, and technically, by marriage, he's your brother in law. That's disturbing."

"It's funny," Tenten replied with a laugh. "Should we try it out? It'd be even more awesome with the pregnant belly."

Gaara glanced down at her, one eyebrow raised. "The belly I'm fine with. I find it sexy. You'll turn me on for the rest of my life, no matter what you look like. It's…the whole Santa lingerie thing that really has me reeling, and _not_ in a good way. Why don't we just go without it. You know it wouldn't last long anyway," he added with a grin. Tenten just smiled and reached up to kiss her husband.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she whispered just as their lips met.

…

The End!

Well, I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and all the best for the upcoming year of 2009. I'm hoping for a better year than it's been, and I wish you all the same. God bless.


End file.
